Loves Melody
by Tenshi-no-shi69
Summary: Kagome lives in the present time after Inuyasha's betrayal. She lives with her blood-bonded brother, Sesshoumaru. Kagome is reunited with lost family and finds new friends. Her life takes a change again. Will she find true love or be lost?


Disclaimer: I do not own niether Gravitation or Inuyasha

Pairings: Kag/Ryu Shu/Yuk Toh/Mik Inu/Kik San/Mir

Ages: Kagome 24 Ryuichi 30 Yuki 29 Shuichi 22 Tohma 31 Mika 32 Inuyasha 150 (past)  
Kikyo 21 (when she died)  
Sango 28 Miroku 28 Sesshoumaru 350 (past) 874 (present)

Summary: Kagome lives in the present time after Inuyasha's betrayal. She lives with her blood-bonded brother, Sesshoumaru. Kagome is reunited with lost family and finds new friends. Her liife takes a change again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

As smoke billowed to the sky, sirens could be heard in the distance coming closer. Chaos reigned as firefighters faught to put out the flames engulfing the once peaceful shrine.

"There is someone alive over here! Hurry!" a shout rang out over all the noise. The paramedics rushed over to the area where the shout originated from. As they neared they found a young woman with black hair and souless blue eyes collapsed by an old well. Underneath the dirt and ash they could tell she was very pale and in shock. Quickly they rushed her to a waiting ambulance.

No one heard the soft whisper that fell from her pale lips as she was pulled away from two piles of ash. "Why Inuyasha? Why did you betray me?"

-3 years later at NG Studios-

"Sir, a Miss Taisho is here to see you."

Tohma raised his head as the door to his office opened to admit the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was around 5'6" with ivory skin and curves that women would kill for. Her blue-black hair fell to her knees in soft waves. As he studied her thigh length sapphire blue business suit he took notice of her perfectly manicured foot tapping impatiently. Startled his eyes snapped up to meet hers. He almost stopped breathing at the sight. Her eyes were a silvery blue with violet specs. Beautiful, but oh so very cold. Her gaze was the coldest he had ever seen. He did not realize he was still staring at her until she spoke.

"Are we going to do business or are you going to stare all day?" He shivered at the coldness of her voice. The office's temperature seemed to have dropped a bit.

Startled back into focus Tohma gestered to a seat in front of his desk.

"Please have a seat Miss Taisho. What exactly can I do for you?" he said as he watched her take a seat. Under his stoic facade he was very eager to hear what she wanted. Oh, he knew a little bitt about her. All fasinating. She was 29 and the co-owner of Cresent Productions. The one company he could never beat no matter how much he tried. No one hardly ever saw her, she was a very private person. He was shocked that it was her that came and not her brother, Sesshoumaru Taisho.

"I am here to fufill a request," she said without emotion. "My brother and I were asked to assess the talent of Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck for a possible joint music production. If we are satisfied we would be interested in negotiating for CD's, music video's, and possibly a concert." She looked at Tohma grinning slightly at the stunned look on his face.

"W..What? Who made the request?" Tohma stuttered when he could speak. He never dreamed that this was the reason why she was here today.

Miss Taisho smirked as she said on name softly. "Shi."

Tohma's jaw did drop at the mention of the requestees name. Shi was the number one feamale artist in the world. She has never done a joint production with anyone since she started her music career. Many have tried to since her debout two and a half years ago. This was a golden opportunity for NG. The publicity and sales would be staggering if this deal goes through. As he regained his composure, Tohma looked at the woman with awe.

"well do we have a deal? If we do I will have the neccessary papers faxed over here to your office tomorrow morning. You can look it over then." At his nod they both stood up and shook hands in agreement. Tohma walked her to the door and held it open for her.

"Thank you very much, Miss Taisho, for this opportunity." he said with a slight bow.

"Don't thank me yet, Mr. Seguchi." she replied as she swept out the door and down the hallway dissapearing.

Tohma watched her go confussed by her comment. He shrugged and went back to his desk. The most important thing right now is how was he going to tell Bad Luck and the rest the news. "Sigh, better get this over with" he muttered. He pressed the intercom button for his secretary. "Carla, please send for Ryuichi, Nurito, K, Sakano, and Bad Luck."

"Yes, Sir" repied Carla as he sat back to wait. This was going to be interesting.

-Outside NG-

Kagome walked to her limo that was waiting infront of the building ignoring the curious eyes that followed her. As she reached the door that her driver was holding for her, she looked back. "Soon, Shuichi, we will be together again." she whispered warmly. As the door closed you could see a warm smile transform her normaly cold face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please no flames. This is the first story i have written and I know I am far from perfect. I just hope a few might enjoy it ^^


End file.
